The Search is Over
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac shows up on rainy evening after spending the whole night pondering one important decision. Mac, its hell outside what are you doing here? I've made a decision Stella. SMACKED one shot.


**Title: The Search is Over**

**Summary:** Mac shows up on rainy evening after spending the whole night pondering one important decision. Mac, its hell outside what are you doing here? I've made a decision Stella SMACKED one shot. Speculation piece

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now write? (grin)

**A/N:** Okay so hadn't intended to post anything today but after a discussion about upcoming spoilers was listening to this song last night and this just popped into my head and just thought it fit so perfectly for a **speculation** piece on Mac's upcoming choice and all the stupid spoilers that are out there right now *groan*. We all know it's Stella, even if the stupid writers for the show won't give us that. So I have decided to embrace the inner angst and this was produced.

**_Lyrics in bold and italics belong to "The Search is Over" by Survivor _**

* * *

To say the past week has been an emotional roller coaster for my mind and heart would be a damn understatement. My life has changed in ways I never imagined and now after a long and emotionally draining week, I lay awake in bed; my mind and heart pondering my fate as they never have before; never was there so much on the line as there was before.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into Claire?" I lightly groan as I roll onto my side, fixing my weary blue eyes on a small picture of her and I on the left side of the nighstand; the light now on inside my small bedroom.

The rain outside continues to pelt against the window; the steady ticking against the already battered panes starting to grate at my frayed nerves.

_'I've missed you Mac...' _

"Peyton..." my lips offer a slight groan as I reach for Claire's picture and fix it firmly between my fingers and stare at her reflection in misery. "I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't gone to work that day," I utter; instantly feeling remorse cover me as I try to shift blame to an event rather than allow my mind to focus on the situation at hand.

"Sorry that wasn't fair," I offer in remorse. "This is my doing, not yours."

Over the last at least half a year my life has changed substantially, at least in the emotionally romantic department. Stella had defied my orders and went off to Greece in search of something that could have gotten her killed. I was so filled with panic and dread over losing her that without a second's hesitation, I was on the next plane to Greece, confessing how much I cared for her; putting myself out on an emotional limb, the largest leap I have taken since I received that letter from Peyton.

Stella told me she cared for me also and even said she was the woman in my life; and she always has been the one constant that I can always count on when everything else seems to flee. I had thought at that moment that we were finally going to start to work toward something more than friendship; something romantically substantial and committed. However, when Jessica was murdered both of us changed; I withdrew and she backed off, at least for a time.

I had heard some lab rumors that she did something stupid one drunken evening, but I never dug further to qualify who or what that something stupid actually was; in all honesty I was afraid to find out. That means that I might have failed her in some way; failed to be there for her when she neede me most; failed her when has always been there for me. And if she were to confess that to me I know in that moment I would have been forever damned; my failure inexcusable.

But in the past few months things changed between us and I know we have been dipping into the forbidden bowl of something more than a platonic friendship; something deeper and with more strings attached. Something more serious.

"But as always I pulled back," I huff as I look at Claire's face with a frown. "It's selfish but I don't want to lose Stella at all," I groan as I place the picture back on the nightstand and then look at the clock and curse. But with my mind as active as it is right now, I know I'll not find any solace in sleep tonight; I have a decision to make and until it's finalized in my brain, nothing else will matter.

"Then there was Aubrey. She...well she reminded me of you Claire and that brought back old memories and feelings..." my voice trails off as I flip back onto to my right side, forcing my eyes to look back up at the picture of us taken before 9/11.

"Things had started to progress...she was...well she was safe. I didn't work with her so there was nothing..._complicated._"

But then my mind starts to switch gears from Aubrey to Peyton; another unexpected twist in my life that is now begging for a piece of my undivided attention.

"Peyton was complicated."

_'We're complicated...and you don't do complicated...' _my brain replays a passage from a scene that Peyton and I had shared a few years earlier. "But I wanted to make that work...we worked together...no one seemed to care. It was complicated, at least I thought so but she...well she showed me that it doesn't have to be complicated. Maybe that is why I thought Stella and I would work; I did it once before and now think maybe I can do it again."

I turn onto my back and stare up the dimly lit ceiling; allow my eyes to aimlessly trace any sort of shadow that might dart across my line of sight; my ears once again picking up the angry pelting from the rain outside; my brain wanting anything other than the complicated triangle I am now pondering.

"Both are..." I start and then stop; my lips emitting a nervous chuckle as my brain replays a scene between myself and Aubrey. "Both are not what I want."

_'You have a choice to make Mac...' _she had stated in no uncertain terms.

"A choice...a damn choice," I grumble as I allow myself another frustrated curse. "The choice is complicated...the answer...easy," I let my thoughts die out as my eyes quickly dart back to my nightstand, this time fixing on another woman; a woman who has been a constant in my life for over a decade; a woman I rely on and care for more than I think either one of us is willing to admit to.

"Stella," I whisper as a small smile can't help but creep upon my weary lips.

Peyton's return did bring back some good memories; but also the tough ones, including her leaving me via a cold, unfriendly letter; not even granting me the dignity of a phone call to hear her voice once last time. Of course I was caught off guard by her return; and her being in trouble, I couldn't help but want to solve the mess she was in.

But I do wonder if any lingering feelings were just brought upon by her showing up and needing my help; if she had just shown up and asked for coffee, would I have reacted differently? Would she even factor into all of this? Probably not. Damn sentimentality.

Aubrey doesn't have the past I have with Peyton; but neither of them have the track record that I have with Stella. She has been with me a lot longer; through lots of good times and never leaving my side during the bad. And when I think about making a choice, how can I not include Stella? Unwittingly and probably unknowingly on her part she holds a part of my heart; a large part. The part that will make the final decision.

"I want..." I try to force myself to say the first name that pops into my head. But the longer I lie here, forcing myself to blurt out my final decision over and over again; only one name comes first each time.

"I want Stella," I whisper as I look at the clock once more. It was late; later than any normal person should be up and out at the hour, especially in this weather. But I was up and had to tell her.

"I have to tell her," I state firmly; not caring about the time or the fact that I am not properly dressed. I hurry for the front door; my mind and heart shouting at me to tell Stella my choice before another hour passes and I lose for good the one person I need and _love _the most.

I quickly pull on my coat and a pair of runners, grab my wallet and keys and rush out the door; racing down the stairs so fast that by the time I am climbing into the back of the cab, my heart is racing so fast and my body about to collapse from nervous anticipation.

_What if she says no? What if she doesn't care? What if she tells me to get lost? What if she tells me that she's not even a factor? What if she tells me I waited too long? Took her for granted? Go to hell?_

My mind races with so many unanswerable questions; my heart trying to come up with a good opening line for disturbing her so late at night, coming to her without invitation; but certainly not without provocation. But I need her to know; to hear from me and now I need to pray that her answer will be the one my heart longs to hear.

"I'm tired of being afraid," I whisper to myself as I near her apartment; my heart rate now starting to pick up the pace at what I'll actually say to Stella, my best friend, the only woman I want in my life and my heart. The only woman I know I love.

I get out of the cab, not caring about the rain pelting down and stand before the front door to her building for what seems like an eternity; once again my brain waffling on whether or not I want to break the professional barriers; wondering if there really is a point of no return between two people and if this is it.

_'You love Stella, Mac,' _Claire's voice whispers in my head. _'I want you to be happy...go to her...go now.'_

"Stella makes me happy. I love her."

With those firm words now fixed in my mind, I slowly head for the entrance, turning the key in the outside lock and then heading into the warm building; opting for the stairs so that I'll burn off at least some of this nervous energy. I reach her door and stop; allowing my heart rate to slow a little before I softly knock on the door.

I wait a few minutes and then try a bit harder; finally being rewarded with a soft _'I'm coming,' _followed by shuffling. Stella pulls the door open and then looks at me in shock.

"Mac?"

"Sorry I'm here so late; and sorry if I woke you."

"I was reading. What happened? Are you okay?" She asks in haste, her fingers wrapping around the wet arm of my coat and ushering me inside the warm confines of her cozy apartment; her eyes giving me the once over to ensure that I am indeed okay; the only thing that is amiss is my sanity.

"I'm fine, really."

"Then what is going on? You look like..."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I know it was wrong of me to come here so late and...I know the timing on this is going to seem lousy but...well I thought a phone call just wasn't the proper way to..." my voice trails off nervously. "Well to tell you that..."

"Proper way to tell me what? Mac what happened? What is going on?"

"You know I always wondered what I would think when Peyton came back into my life," I start only to have her hold up her hand and look at me with exasperation.

"Mac I appreciate the fact that you couldn't sleep but...okay I'm going to be very honest with you here. I don't want to hear about Peyton or Aubrey, or any other woman that is keeping you awake at night. Call me human; a terrible friend or a jealous woman, but I am done."

"Stella..." I try again, my look of surprise lost on the woman before me. "Done?"

"You think you can just move from woman to woman and then come back to me when..."

"You are not giving me a chance to..."

"It's late Mac; it's hell outside and we both need sleep," she lightly grumbles as she slowly heads for the door; her tense back to me and my mind racing for a clean way out of this mess I have created.

"I am here to talk about us," I offer in protest.

"There is no us Mac, at least not by where I stand," she tosses at me and I can't help but wince. "And if you are coming to tell me which of the two you have chosen and ask for my blessing then you can spare me."

**_'How can I convince you what you see is real...'_**

"I am not here for that."

"Mac, it's late."

"Stella, please just let me explain."

"What? Where is there to explain? How Peyton brings back old happy memories? How Aubrey has also forced you to up your game because an ex has shown up? How both of them now want you to decide between them?" Her voice raises to an elevated level before quickly dropping. "I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Mac..."

"Stella, it's not like that."

**_'Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel...'_**

"Are you sure? Did I miss something Mac?"

"Yes; you left out the most important component in all this," I tell her as I move in a bit closer.

"No I made sure the word _you _was in every question I threw at you."

"But you forgot to add the name Stella into the mix."

"Oh no I didn't forget," she scoffs with an arched brow.

"I think you did."

"Pardon?"

**_'I was always reaching, you were just a girl I knew...'_**

"You Stella, you forgot to put your name into that decision that I have to make about who I want in my life."

"No Mac, I didn't forget," she states with a twinge of remorse in her voice and my heart breaks. "I don't belong in that mix; not anymore."

"You never left that mix Stella."

"Do you know hard it has been for me over the past few months? I thought we had progressed past the familial bonds of just being friends; working toward something more. Or was our date to the NY 400 just something to pass the time for you?"

"That isn't fair Stella?"

"What isn't fair is you going out of your way to chase Aubrey around the city and then Peyton shows up and now...now you are here telling me that I actually have a chance in that mix?" She wonders as her eyes start to glisten and I know her pain is my fault and I am at once heartsick. "God, Mac I can't do this anymore. I can't be that woman any longer."

**_'I took for granted the friend I have in you...'_**

I stand fixed in for what seems like an eternity; both of us just offering anxious breaths into the small space between us, but neither of us daring to offer the next word. But I know I have to; I came here. This is my game now; I have to make this right.

"Stella I'm so sorry."

"What for Mac?"

"For making you feel that I just was...well casually using you until someone else came along who..."

"Managed to snag your heart and your affection with just the simple color of a coat? A snap of her fingers?" She counters. "What was it Mac? What was it really all about?"

**_'I was living for a dream, loving for a moment...'_**

"I never meant to take you for granted Stella and if I wasn't serious about putting you into that mix I wouldn't be here right now."

"Then what is it Mac?"

"I...Stella I don't know," I sigh as a raindrop escapes my wet hair and slowly slides down my flushed cheek. However, unlike in the past; today she stands fixed in time, allowing me to take care of myself for once and I just pray I haven't lost her for good. "I guess I was trying to hold onto the past and..."

"And you can't," she finishes softly.

"I have so many regrets when it comes to love Stella and you always told me that..."

"Regrets are a waste of time; they are the past hindering us in the present."

"Or future," I add and she looks at me in wonder.

"But..." she tries.

**_'Taking on the world, that was just my style...'_**

"No more regrets Stella. I don't want to live in the past any longer; Claire was my past and so was Peyton but..."

"And Aubrey is your future?" She asks sourly.

"You are my future Stella. That is why I am here."

"No it's not," she tries to argue; probably an emational defense machanism in case I am not here to tell her what I hope she wants to hear.

"Yes it is. For us."

**_'Now I look into your eyes...'_**

"Mac? Please don't," she tries, turning away and not letting me see the lone tear that has finally escaped. I am quickly at her side; brushing the tear away, my fingers still resting on her flushed cheek; the other on her waist holding her close.

"Don't cry Stella, I am not intending to hurt you."

"I wish I could just say damn you Mac and throw you out the door; save myself from what I fear is coming."

I look into her eyes and find my anxiety starting to rise a little higher; eyes that hold such promise of hope and love and a future that I know I want to be a part of.

"I am not going to be that man any longer."

"Mac..."

**_'I can see forever, the search is over...'_**

"It's you Stella...it always has been. It's you and no one else."

"Please don't."

"I need to finish," I insist. "Please?"

She looks at me with a frown before she finally nods yes and I quickly continue.

"When I look into your eyes I see myself and my future there. I don't know if I have always been there but before I was afraid to look; I mean really look in case I wasn't. But now...now I can see myself in there. I am not afraid to look; I want to see myself there, always."

**_'You were with me all the while...'_**

"I...I really want to believe that," she states in soft anguish; her fingers wrapping around mine and grasping them tightly. But before she goes to pull away again, I hold on tightly and keep her trapped in place.

"I hope you do."

"Mac I...I have waited so long for you to say that and now...well now it seems..."

"Sudden?" I dare to ask and she nods her head in agreement.

"I just hope it's not a rash decision; something that you might not think it now, but might come to regret it later."

"I guess to a degree it might seem sudden but...but Stella I never expected Peyton to return or Aubrey to give me any kind of ultimatum but..."

"But she did."

"Stella, I am standing here, in your doorway. Do you really want to turn me away?" I ask and then stop; my heart racing and my soul about to collapse from the small possibility that she'll just send me away and I'll be damned to be alone forever.

**_'Can we last forever, will we fall apart...'_**

"Mac...no, I can't turn you away," she utters as her fingers once again rest on my face, my eyes closing momentarily as my brain delights in the feel of her soft skin on mine. "I never could."

"I know you doubt that my intentions are true or what I am saying is real. But it is and I hope you don't think I'm just saying all this for something to do."

"No Mac, I never said that and I'm not calling you a liar. It's just that. Well I have been here, the whole time; right before you and we...you never wanted it before and now I just fear that when both Aubrey and Peyton are once again gone that we'll be..."

"Just friends," I state with a slight wince; cursing myself for the doubting she's feeling inside.

"That you'll forget tonight ever happend; all the wondering things you are telling me and retreat once again under your shell and I'll be alone. I don't know if I could survive it again Mac."

"I know in the past I have given you reason to feel that way; many reasons and I can't doubt you for believing me now."

**_'At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart...'_**

"I want to Mac, I really do want to believe all this."

"You know when you first asked me about taking my ring off, what was the real intent behind that?"

"Real intent?"

"Concern or something more?"

"If you are trying to justify..." she starts only to have me lean in close and plant a warm kiss on her lips; instantly stopping her speech and then forcing her to pull back in surprise. Speechless.

"I just need to know," I earnesly beg.

"I wanted to be the first; the first and the last."

**_'You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait...'_**

"I was a fool Stella, a blind fool. I wanted that too; sometimes so badly that I couldn't think or even see straight. But then a few carefully chosen words by a few people and I would...well retreat back behind the shell I created for myself after Claire died and...Stella I didn't want to lose you."

"You never would have lost me Mac, I cared too much to ever let that happen. But I just want to make sure of one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you are sure about taking this to a serious level."

"Stella..."

"Did you just have to try out a few to make sure...to tell yourself that I was the one because compared to the other three I was just a bit better..." she stops, taking a step back and looking at me in wonder; her eyes fighting back a floodgate of emotion.

"No that isn't it," I try to explain. "I, don't know...call it lousy timing but...I never had to compare you Stella. Wouldn't really be a fair contest to the others," I offer in truth. "You would always win. You always did. That is why I left London and that is why I am here now."

However, she doesn't answer me; forcing me to continue, to try to justify my inner most romantic feelings for her; wondering why I have chosen now to make all this known but wanting to enure that this isn't just a dream or a figment of her immagination.

"I made it work one time with Peyton; in fact she forced me to see that if kept...well it worked, but I never loved her. Stella it was always you."

"It was?"

**_'Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate...'_**

"I am not sure what I can say to make you believe what I feel inside; but...does _I love you _even come close?" I dare to ask and she looks at me in shock.

"What? Mac you what?"

"I do Stella, _I love you _with all my heart."

"Is that really you talking?" She asks, taking a step closer; once again closing the space between us; forcing heat to once again grow, my shivers starting to subside.

"It's really me. I have been afraid to ruin what we have worked so hard to build Stella."

**_'Now the miles stretch out behind me...'_**

"And now?"

"Now I am not afraid; I have seen that it can work and I want to make it work; but with us, you and me and no one else. Do you believe me?"

"It can only get better Mac. Why did you think that if we were careful; slow and discreet that you'd ruin anything?"

"You and I have worked so hard to build this amazing bond of friendship and I just thought that if I pushed for something more that maybe...after a bit you would want to move on and I..."

"Would be left alone once again? And me Mac? Did you ever consider me?"

**_'Loves that I have lost...'_**

"Yes. That is why I never pushed for anything until now. I didn't want to hurt either of us."

"That is not putting a lot of faith in us," Stella notes with a slight frown.

"My faith in you never waned; my faith in myself to make another romantic relationship work did and so I held back."

"To the detriment of both of us," she states in truth.

**_'Broken hearts lay victims of the game...'_**

"I never meant to hurt you," I offer her in truth, my hands once again reaching for hers and holding them firmly in mine.

"And you Mac? What about you getting hurt?"

"Just part of the game," I state sourly. "I know that is a poor excuse but..."

"But it's the truth."

"It is."

"Your hands are cold," she lightly whispers as her fingers tighten around mine once again; her eyes looking at my disheveled appearance and then offering me a look of remorse. She lets her eyes drop; my heart racing in anticipation.

"I don't want to leave until I know you believe me."

"I don't want to get hurt again Mac," Stella confesses and my heart shatters instantly. I know that while she might not be directly referring to me; if I do pursue this course I will be the one to offer any kind of emotional emends if things to dont work out.

"I have thought about that a lot," I state as my right hand leaves hers, gently places itself under her chin and raises her face once again to look at mine; our eyes instantly locking. "I promise I won't hurt you."

**_'Then good luck it finally struck, like lightning from the blue...'_**

I finally see uncertainty and a hint of pain trying to be masked behind her glistening emerald orbs and my heart is once again beating painfully in my chest; my mind aching with each word I offer that isn't the right one.

"I know to you it seems like bad timing and perhaps in a way it is, but I love you Stella, with all my heart and soul. Yes I have been the one to want to pursue something else and pull quickly back; which wasn't fair to you and for that I offer a sincere apology. Maybe I did compare a little; maybe being with them did cement in my mind and heart that there is no one else for me but you; maybe recent events forced me to offer this in the heat of the moment. But I wish it hadn't taken me this long but it has and now I am here, hoping you'll believe me."

"Mac..."

"It's you Stella...it always has been. That is the truth. No regrets."

"None?"

**_'Every highway leading me back to you...'_**

"Tell me Stella, tell me to walk away right now and I will. I came here and you have every right to suspect my timing and my intentions, but they are the truth and that is all I can offer. It was here Stella, at your door where my decision has led me. Always back to you."

"Are you..." she starts only to have me wrap my arms around her, pull her close, keeping her captive against my damp coat as my lips hungrily devour hers. Warm passion floods my mind and soul as I feel herself giving in more and more. A few breathless minutes later, I finally allow us both some air, my face flushed and heart rate nearing critical.

"Yes I'm sure, no regrets Stella; not now, not ever."

"Wow Mac..." she lightly gasps, her face rewarding my actions with a loving smile.

**_'Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done...'_**

"Do you want me to leave?" I dare to inquire.

She looks at me in wonder, my heart about to explode once more in expecation; until she finally puts me out of my much deserved misery.

"I never want you to leave Mac. I don't care how late it is, I'm glad you came here tonight."

"I don't expect you to say anything further; I know it's late and my timing is lousy but I just had to tell you this; I had to let you know and I wasn't about to wait another minute or allow anything else to happen before you knew what I felt and heard it from my own lips. I wasn't about to let another day go by or let another regret happen before I finally just came and told you the truth. I'll say it a thousand times if you need me to."

"I'm glad you did."

I look at Stella in my arms, my lips automatically curling upward as my eyes search hers for anything; anything that she'll give me in return to let me know that tonight's venture and confession werent done in vain. Finally I just ask.

"So you believe me?"

"Every heartfelt word."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you Stella. No regrets."

**_'The search has come full circle, our destinies are one...'_**

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time Mac," she starts with a soft tone, her voice almost quivering; as if the words she's offering might not be accepted in full.

"Stella I..." I start only to have her gently push her thumb to my mouth and stopping my speech.

"My turn to confess something to you," she whispers and I can only nod in agreement.

"Okay."

"I have loved you I think since the day we first met; an impossible dream at first and then a nearly unreachable one as of late. When I first saw you with Aubrey my heart shattered and I thought that dream was over. Nearly dying forced me to see that time is short. I am glad you came here tonight and told me the truth. But now I have something very important to tell you."

"What?"

"I too was going to give you an ultimatum."

"You were?"

"A choice. Me or them. I didn't want to but..."

"But if you hadn't then I might have never known right?"

"You came here tonight Mac on your own; that tells me more than some silly ultimatum ever would have."

**_'So if you ever loved me, show me that you give a damn...'_**

"Tell me Stella, tell me that my coming here wasn't in vain; that the words I offered tonight weren't done to deaf ears and a closed heart. Please," I lightly beg.

"You didn't believe me?" She asks softly.

"I think I don't deserve it."

Her eyes flood with tears as my fingers gently raise and tenderly brush one away before it escapes.

"Stella?"

"I love you too Mac, I always have," she whispers; tears unable to stop and my heart finally at peace. "I wish you had come and told me all this sooner but now that you are here, I'm never letting another moment pass me by either without telling you how I feel. My heart is open and is yours."

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Mac, no regrets. Do you believe me?" She questions.

"Every heartfelt word," I borrow her line from earlier and her face beams.

**_'You'll know for certain, the man I rea_****_lly am...'_**

I pull her close; my lips hungrily devouring hers once more, neither of us holding back as my arms keep her body captive against mine; her fingers teasing my damp hair; my heart about to explode with delight.

I hear her offering soft moans of delight as my lips continue to explore her mouth, tasting all the sweet goodness that she's offering me in return; my body relishing in the new sensations of pleasure and passion that hers is tempting me with as a reward for my actions.

I pull back once again with a slight twinge of regret. I have come here to do what I must and as much as I want to spend the night in the arms of the woman I love, I cannot take liberties with her affection just yet.

**_'I was living for a dream, loving for a moment...'_**

"Mac?"

"As much as I want to stay I...I don't expect you to open your...well your most intimate embrace this soon."

"You took a big chance in coming here tonight to offer yourself to me Mac. Now I want to return the favor," she offers, extending a delicate hand for me to take.

"Are you sure?"

"Come with me."

**_'Taking on the world, that was just my style...'_**

I don't hesitate; not any more. I quickly grab hold, like a man drowning man grabbing onto the last vestige of salvation before he goes under; and I don't let go; I'm never letting go. I am done being afraid.

"No regrets?"

"I want to be here Stella; and I never want to leave."

With a smile and a nod she leads me toward her bedroom, one hand quickly removing my coat and just dropping it on the floor, my shoes off and my mind already hungry for our new union to start. She gently closes the door and then looks at me with warm and inviting smile; almost shy and uncertain.

"Tell me Stella."

**_'Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper...'_**

"I love you Mac, with all my heart."

"I love you too Stella, you own my heart."

**_'The search is over, love was right before my eyes!_**

My lips lock with hers once more; our arms intertwined and our hearts racing together as one. And while I might have not known before I arrived here the outcome of what my emotional confession was to bring; I know one thing is certain, I'll never question us again; here is where I belong...with the woman I love...

The search is finally over.

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N:** Is there any other choice other than Stella? Um NO! Thanks so much everyone and hope you like it and let me know and thanks.

**PS**: Don't forget to go to my profile to vote in my new SMACKED poll. Thanks!


End file.
